The present disclosure relates to a field of an electronic product or device, such as a field of laptop or pad computer.
With the development of touch technology, touch products are more used in work and life. Current touch products, such as pad computers, do not have physical keyboard due to touch screen input. However, when the user needs to do a lot of typing work, touch screen input is relatively inefficient, and therefore, there is a demand to provide a pad computer with a physical keyboard.
However, on the other hand, when the pad computer is provided with a physical keyboard, the computer becomes physically similar to a traditional fold-style laptop, and in this case, when people do not need a lot of typing work, i.e., the physical keyboard is not needed, the keyboard will become a burden to carry.
Therefore, there is a demand for a new type of an electronic device, which has a main body such as a conventional pad computer and an input body such as a physical keyboard that can be detachably assembled together. The user can assemble or separate the two parts as needed, and the product can be used similar to a traditional fold-type laptop after the two parts having been assembled together, or can be used similar to a traditional pad computer after the two parts having been separated.
Further, there is a demand for the assembling so that the connection between the main body and the input body should be easy to operate, and the connection should be firm, otherwise it will affect the reliability.
As for the separating, it is desired that after separated the main body, i.e. the pad computer part, has a support so that the pad computer can be supported at an angle on the platform, for facilitating the user watching videos without holding the pad by hand. In prior art, this is achieved by using an additional separate support member so that the pad computer can stand with the help of the support member when the user is watching videos. However, it is not convenient to always carry such an extra support member, and awkward situation happens when the support member is forgotten to carry.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a product or device which can solve at least one or more above-mentioned problems.